Charlie Braverman
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Sara's trying get her kid's 16 year old Amber and 14 year old Drew off on the right foot back at her parents house in Berkeley while also trying to raise a 9 month old baby Charlie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Sara walks into the livingroom from a job interview and Charlie looks up at her playing on the floor with Camille.

''hey Mom.'' Sara says

''hey baby!'' Sara says happily

''hey hunnie how'd your interview's go today?'' Camille asks her

''I don't know good I hope.'' Sara tells her and feels Charlie's hand on her show and looks down and sees that Charlie has just crawled over to her and is looking to be picked up and picks her up and kisses her cheek.

Charlie puts her head on Sara's shoulder.

''so where's Amber and Drew?'' Sara asks her rubbing Charlie's back and head that's now on her shoulder

''I think Drew is upstairs in his room doing his homework and Amber just went out.'' Camille tells her

''out where?'' Sara asks her

''I don't know she just said that she was just going out.'' Camille tells her

''with who?'' Sara questions her

''I don't know.'' Camille tells her

''ugh mom when she says she is going out you need to find out where with who and when she what time she will be back or she won't come home which means I will have to drive around for hours and look for her until I find her which I don't have time to do!'' Sara tells her

''I'm sorry hunnie.'' Camille appologizes

''okay I'm going to go and find Drew and then feed or give a snack to her until dinner is ready.'' Sara tells her

''okay hunnie.'' Camille says

Sara takes Charlie upstairs and knocks on Drew's door.

''it's open.'' Drew days

Sara opens it ''Hi Hunnie how was your day?'' she asks him and sees him sitting at his desk doing homework

''fine.'' he tells her

Charlie just looks at Drew while he talks to Sara.

''do you happen to know where your sister is by any chance?' she asks him

''no.'' Drew tells her

''okay.'' she says

''well I'm going to go change then give her a snack.'' Sara tells him

''fine I don't care.'' he tells her

Lauren just shuts his door softly and takes Charlie into her room closing the door and puts charlie on her bed so she can get changed into sweats. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Sara gets Changed she picks up Charlie and brings her downstairs and takes her into the kitchen and puts her in her highchair and gets her down a baby cokie and fills her sippy cup with milk and brings it over to the table and puts it on Charlie's tray.

Charlie looks up at her with her big blue eyes and smiles her toothy smile and holds up her cookie.

''your're welcome sweetie.'' Sara says and kisses her head and smiles back and makes a salad and sits down at the table next to her to eat it

Sara is pouring salad dressing on her salad when she hears the door open and looks up.

''oh hey big brother!'' she says to Adam who is just walking in

''hey Sara Hi Charlie!'' Adam says happily

''what are you doing here?'' Sara asks him happily

''just needed to get out of the house for a while.'' he tells her

''and Christina let you?'' she asks him

''yea told her I had to run an errand for dad.'' he tells her

''oh okay.'' she says

''where is everybody?'' he asks her sitting down at the table

''uh well Drew's upstairs and I don't know where anybody else is.'' she tells him

''so how are Haddie and Max'' Sara asks him

''thier good.'' he tells her

''and Max's aspergers is doing okay?'' she asks him

''ya he's doing really well with everything.'' he tells her

''good good.'' she says

''yea actucally Haddie has been spending a lot more time at home with him.'' he tells her

''that's good at least your kid's enjoy hanging out together.'' she says

''yea I guess what about you are you ok? Can I to do anything?'' he asks her

''no nothing that I can think of.'' she tells him

''so how is Christina?'' she asks him

''she's fine.'' he tells her

''oh good.'' she says without really caring about her because she doesn't like her

''ma ma!'' Charlie screeches

''what baby?'' Sara questions her

Charlie shakes her sippy cup at her.

''you want some more milk baby?'' Sara asks her

Charlie just nods and points to Adam.

''Uncle Adam.'' Sara tells her

''I think she would like you to get her some more milk please.'' Sara tells him

''okay.'' he says and smiles and gets up to do it and goes over to the fridge and pours her some more and brings it over and puts it on her tray

''thank you Uncle Adam.'' Sara says poking Charlie's arm

Charlie just smiles.

''I miss having a little one this small those were the good old days when they were cute and everything they did was cute.'' he tells her

Sara just looks at him like he's crazy ''you're kidding right?'' she asks him


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that night Amber is still not home and Sara is giving Charlie a bath in the bath tub.

''having fun baby girl?'' Sara asks her watching her play covered in bubbles

Charlie just smiles and blows some bubbles at her.

''funny girl.'' Sara says

''you smell so good.'' Sara tells her

''mommy loves you so much.'' Sara tells her

''you're still mommy's favorite little girl did you know that?'' Sara asks her

''just don't tell your sister and brother that I said that.'' Sara tells her

''you getting hungry again baby?'' Sara asks her

Charlie just looks at her with her hand in her mouth

''yea you are okay come on baby.'' Sara says and picks her up out of the house and wraps her in a towel and carries her to her room to put her in her pajama's.

Sara walks over to Drew's door and knocks ''Drew Hunnie?'' Sara questions outside the door

''yea?'' he questions

Sara opens the door.

''hey can you watch your sister for 2 seconds while I run downstairs and make her a bottle?'' she asks him

''yea sure.'' he says and takes her from Sara and sits her on his lap at his desk

''how's your homework coming?'' she asks him

''fine.'' he says

''good okay I'll be right back.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

Sara runs downstairs to make Charlie a bottle and comes back up and takes Charlie from him again and brings her into her room sitting down in the rocking chair with her and holds her and rocks her while she feeds Charlie.

a while later Amber comes upstairs

''oh hey where you been?'' Sara asks her

''out.'' Amber tells her

''out where and with who?'' Sara asks her

''just out and with friends.'' Amber tells her

''what friends?'' Sara asks her

''just the friends I made and ate lunch with today.'' she tells her mom and turns to walk away

''do not think we are done discussing where you have been!'' Sara tells her

''yea whatever!'' Amber says and goes to her room

Sara just kisses Charlie's head continuing to feed her and watching her eyes close slowly 


End file.
